


Cursory Reflection

by tamamushigami



Series: Senses [1]
Category: Yowamushi, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamamushigami/pseuds/tamamushigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of a drabble series I wrote a long time ago~ and being stuck at the airport is not fun either lol, at least I have company~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cursory Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a drabble series I wrote a long time ago~ and being stuck at the airport is not fun either lol, at least I have company~

Standing in the club's locker room, Teshima wonders where the smiles went.

The smiles he’d been craving for all the time.

Looking up, the only thing he sees is his own reflection in the slightly shattered mirror on the wall.

I don’t know what to think..

His mind is unstable, not knowing what he should call his feelings. It wasn’t gratitude and it wasn’t love or was it?

The other members are playing around as usual, totally unaware of Teshima’s presence.

The façade that he puts up, the forced smiles he puts up and all the made up answers. Where did every unique moment go?

He takes his things and put them in his bag, noticing his wallet on the bottom. Not knowing why, he takes it up and opens it.

Inside it is a picture of him and his loved one.

That was a time when we could laugh.

Closing the wallet and putting it back in the bag, he sighs and looks up.

The first thing that his mind notices is the cursory reflection of a smile.

* * *

For the first time in a while, Aoyagi decides to give his loved one a smile. A smile he knows his loved one will see.


End file.
